


Il rituale nella sacra foresta

by kymyit



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Dian e il suo gruppo di eroi portano a compimento un'ardua impresa, per poi scoprire che manca una cosettina per concludere la missione. Un rituale nella foresta. Un rituale amoroso, con Carden, il guerriero del Legno, come fulcro.Nessuno dei presenti sa bene come come comportarsi, ma a rischio sono la salvezza di un mondo e delle loro stesse vite.





	Il rituale nella sacra foresta

**Author's Note:**

> Ci ho messo un po' di giorni, tipo lumaca, ma... Scritta per il p0rn fest col prompt: ORIGINALE M/M/M/M/M... Fantasy, Cerimonia Sacra (Numero di partecipanti a piacere)  
> Mi fa un sacco ridere far esordire i miei bambini nuovi in questo contesto. Anche perché in realtà non ho ancora ben deciso le eventuali coppie in squadra. Le etero sì, almeno. Diciamo che Dante è piuttosto conteso, quindi... sì, approfittiamo di una cerimonia sacra per vedere come se la cavano in una relazione a tre.  
> E' una storia poco seria, ma con un fondo di serietà, amore e amicizia, ecc...  
> Mi sarebbe piaciuto approfondire tutti i personaggi, ma mi riservo ciò per situazioni meno rosse XD

**_Il rituale nella sacra foresta_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Mi faccia capire... - Dian non era sicuro di aver capito bene. -Il Cuore della Foresta si attiverebbe solo dopo un rituale... - guardò la piccola Ruru. Dante, che la teneva in braccio, le tappò le orecchie, così Dian riprese a protestare contro la sacerdotessa. -Sessuale?!-  
-Sì, è ovvio, no?-  
-Non che non lo è.- replicò Carden -Perché non ve lo fate voi?-  
La sacerdotessa sorrise. Un sorriso divertito.  
-Perché serve che il fulcro del rituale sia qualcuno il più possibile vicino all'essenza della foresta.-  
Lo sguardo di tutti si spostò su Carden, che arrossì violentemente.  
-No!- protestò.  
Era costernato.  
Tanto per cominciare, al loro gruppo era stata fatta una richiesta (ovvero recuperare quella pietra intrisa di potere magico elementale) per salvare il Regno Verde. Per recuperare la suddetta pietra avevano rischiato la pelle più volte... e poi, sorpresa, doveva pure partecipare ad un rituale di cui fondamentalmente non sapeva nulla??  
Il mondo in cui si trovavano era più simile a Manasia, il suo mondo, che a Shertia, quello di Majenth, abitato da "mostri", perciò aveva erroneamente pensato che i suoi abitanti fossero più civili. Ma non poteva capirlo a fondo, perché lui era un cacciatore di un mondo in cui la magia non esisteva, in cui era solo leggenda. La magia era incognita e gli faceva paura, ma, sorpresa sorpresa!! Aveva lui il potere elementale per ridare vita al Regno Verde.  
Che ironia, no?  
-E non ce lo avete detto prima perché?- s'intromise Dante.  
La vecchia sacerdotessa alzò le spalle.  
-Perché quando siete arrivati, abbiamo sentito la vostra energia elementale, perciò abbiamo capito subito chi avrebbe dovuto portare avanti il rituale. Avreste accettato?-  
-E se noi rifiutassimo?-  
Carden apprezzò tantissimo l'amico, perché Dante non diceva "se lui rifiutasse", ma "noi". Neppure gli altri sembravano contenti di quella svolta. Nessuno criticava il suo esitare. Si sentì davvero molto felice di questo, perché per tanto tempo le sue paure e le sue debolezze erano state in continuazione minimizzate da quelli che credeva suoi amici.  
-In quel caso, vi considereremmo nemici che vogliono distruggere il nostro mondo.-  
L'atmosfera si fece opprimente. L'intero gruppo si rese conto di essere circondato. Quanti guerrieri c'erano, nascosti fra la vegetazione, pronti a far loro la pelle?  
Loro erano otto ed erano esausti, l'inferiorità numerica era chiara.  
Dante s'irrigidì, aveva sempre odiato quel tipo di sporchi giochetti.  
-E dovrei fare da solo?- domandò Carden, posando la mano sulla spalla dell'amico.  
-Questo genere di cerimonie richiede un gran numero di... energie, se mi passi il termine, giovanotto... ma sarebbe meglio se quelle coinvolte fossero affini.-  
-Quindi, affini all'elemento Legno... - soppesò Dian. Era appena entrato in modalità nerd o era un'impressione??!  
-L'acqua... - disse la sacerdotessa, facendo sussultare Mairon. Majenth si mise prontamente davanti alla ragazza. -Oppure la Terra, il Veleno, il Metallo, l'Aria... -  
-Insomma, tutti tranne Rihia.- rise Reedan, il guerriero dell'Aria. Rihia, la guerriera del Fuoco, gli tirò una gomitata.  
-E Ruru.- ovviamente. Carden la escluse a priori. La piccola Shertiana era solo una cucciola e avrebbe preferito distruggere un mondo piuttosto che toccarla con un dito.  
-Scusi, ci lasci discutere.- disse Dian, prendendo in mano la situazione.  
La sacerdotessa annuì e concesse loro del tempo.  
  
Carden camminò a piedi nudi nell'erba morbida della radura. Intorno, rami d'albero erano stati intrecciati a delimitare quell'area sacra. Le piante rampicanti crescevano formando ghirigori e caratteri. Dian ci stava perdendo la testa decifrarli da quando era arrivato. Oh, sì, si stava divertendo in quel nuovo mondo. Almeno fino a quel punto.  
Carden si tolse la camicia e i pantaloni, abbandonandoli su uno dei rami e aspettò.  
La pelle chiara e i capelli biondi risaltavano, illuminati dalla pallida luce lunare.  
Dei passi, un calpestio d'erba, il guerriero del Legno fu raggiunto da quello del Veleno.  
E da quello della Terra.  
Avevano discusso, escludendo per ovvi motivi Rihia (Fuoco), Mairon e Majenth (Acqua e Metallo), Ruru e persino Reedan. Pensava che non avesse visto le occhiate che lui e Rihia si lanciavano?  
Ma Dian?  
Il leader stava finendo di spogliarsi. Era più basso di lui, i capelli viola corti e spettinati e un corpo inaspettatamente atletico. Aveva affrontato più battaglie di quelle che credeva, poiché aveva incassato più colpi di quelli disposti a dare. Varie cicatrici costellavano la sua pelle.  
-Non sei obbligato.- gli disse, impacciato.  
-No... ma sono io ad aver insistito per aiutare questo popolo, quindi, voglio prendermene la responsabilità!-  
Gli occhi ametista erano seri e decisi. Fra loro c'era sempre stata rivalità, ma Carden aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo come compagno durante quell'avventura.  
E poi c'era Dante.  
Dante era Dante.  
Era il suo migliore amico.  
Ed era bellissimo, coi capelli scuri e ricci e gli occhi neri. Aveva sempre trovato sensuali i suoi giochi di polso mentre lanciava i pugnali.  
Aveva sempre pensato a cose poco caste, in effetti...  
Arrossì, coprendosi il viso.  
A quel punto, fu il guerriero del Veleno a farsi avanti e gli posò la mano sulla spalla.  
-A me non importa... se tu non vuoi, non lo faremo.- disse.  
-Non sopravviveremo, la verità è questa.- replicò -E poi... - arrossì -Se sei tu... -  
Strinse i pugni e raccolse il coraggio.  
-Se sei tu, a me va bene.-  
-E io?- s'intromise Dian.  
-Tu stai in un angolino e fingi di partecipare!-  
  
  
Dante fece sedere Carden sull'erba e s'inginocchiò davanti a lui. Gli carezzò il petto, appena sotto l'incrocio delle clavicole. Prima piano, sondando le reazioni dell'altro. Carden rabbrividì e chiuse un attimo gli occhi. Esitò, poi dal petto gli carezzò la spalla, il braccio, scese, fino a prendergli la mano e ad intrecciare le dita con le sue.  
-Sono contento.- gli disse. Carden aprì gli occhi, aveva sentito male. -Che ti vada bene con me.-  
Prima che il guerriero del Legno potesse replicare, Dante lo baciò sulle labbra. La lingua cercò quella dell'altro, la istigò. Carden gli strinse la mano. Sentì il cuore pieno di gioia e anche un po' di vergogna. Non era da lui quel comportamento da ragazzina.  
Al diavolo, avrebbe lasciato le parie mentali al dopo.  
Era tempo di risfoderare le sue doti nel combattimento con lo stocco.  
Rispose al bacio di Dante quasi ingaggiandolo a duello, giusto per ristabilire la parità. Quello gli prese il viso fra le mani e continuò a baciarlo, finché non furono costretti dalla mancanza d'aria a separarsi, uniti solo da un rivolo di saliva.  
Carden si stese sull'erba, le guance imporporate, rosse quasi come gli orecchini a forma di rosa che gli bucavano i lobi. I suoi occhi, uno verde e uno dorato, guizzavano prima nel vuoto, poi in quelli dell'altro. Lo cercò con le mani, gli tastò il petto, lo tirò a sé. I fili d'erba intorno a loro, presero vita, scorrendo sui loro corpi, assecondando i loro movimenti. I due si carezzarono e conobbero per lunghi minuti e ad ogni tocco il desiderio di spingersi oltre aumentava. La foresta pulsava di vita e questo pulsare cresceva via via anch'esso, col loro ansimare.  
Dante prese in mano l'erezione di Carden e iniziò a massaggiargliela. Con ampi giochi di polso. Carden inarcò la schiena, trafitto da scariche di piacere e d'istinto fece per chiudere le gambe. Il moro si frappose fra le sue ginocchia e continuò a masturbarlo, incitato dai suoi gemiti.  
-Scusate... - Dian si affacciò fra loro -Io vorrei lasciarvi soli, ma non riesco ad uscire dal perimetro dell'altare.-  
Sudore freddo.  
Carden fece per replicare qualcosa di imbarazzato e sgarbato, ma Dante lo prese per i fianchi e se lo portò fra le gambe, facendo aderire il petto contro la sua schiena.  
-Ehi!-  
Il moro gli baciò il collo e con le mani tornò a tormentargli il petto e i capezzoli.  
Dian si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e si chinò fra le gambe del biondo per lambirgli l'asta, schiudendo le labbra ed accogliendola fra esse. Carden sussultò e s'aggrappò all'altro alle sue spalle. I fianchi si mossero a ritmo della bocca di Dian.  
-Com'è che li sai fare così bene?- domandò fra un ansimo e l'altro, con un ghignetto perfido. Dian alzò lo sguardo, leccandogli l'apice del sesso prima di rispondere.  
-L'ho visto nei fumetti zozzi di Dante.-  
-CosAH?-  
Un'altra scossa di piacere.  
La mano di Dante si era insinuata fra le sue natiche, umida di una qualche sostanza. Il guerriero del Veleno si umettò le labbra, un rivolo di saliva viola gli colava lungo il mento, ma Carden non poteva vederla. Poteva sentire, però, le dita dell'amico scivolare in lui, sempre più in lui. Aprire un varco nelle sue difese. Contrasse i muscoli, muscoli, ma ecco che Dian succhiava, annebbiandogli la testa. Dopo un primo stringersi, il suo corpo s'aprì, istigato, insaziato da quei piccoli spasmi di piacere. Una delle mani di Carden si posò sulla testa di Dian, spingendola più verso di sé, mentre l'altra cercava le dita di Dante. Si alzò sulle ginocchia, imprigionato fra i due. Il Veleno e la Terra.  
La foresta pulsava con più forza. Gli odori si fecero più intensi, le piante più vive si univano alla danza dei loro corpi che abbandonavano le inibizioni. Odori afrodisiaci li pervasero, aumentando il piacere che si davano e ricevevano. I corpi s'inarcavano alla ricerca dell'estasi e quando sentì l'orgasmo arrivare, Carden voltò un poco il capo verso Dante.  
-Adesso... dentro... -  
Non riuscì a dire altro, ma l'amico capì comunque. Spostò Dian dal suo sesso. Il guerriero della Terra gemette, leggermente infastidito e insoddisfatto, ma Carden zittì le sue proteste, chinandosi su di lui e baciandolo. Dietro di lui, Dante, posizionava il bacino. Poche spinte e il suo sesso entrò in Carden. Il biondo urlò e strinse i fili d'erba fra le dita. Dian gli gettò le braccia al collo e riprese a baciarlo, per distrarlo dal dolore e così fece Dante. Altri tocchi, altri struscii, altri gemiti. Dante prese a muoversi a ritmo dapprima lento, poi sostenuto. Quando i gemiti di fastidio di Carden mutarono in rochi sospiri di piacere, accelerò, spingendo e affondando in lui.  
Fin quasi a toccargli l'anima. Lo strinse a è, beandosi del suo profumo. Sussurrò il suo nome all'orecchio del biondo. Un paio di volte, un paio di spinte. Il seme di Carden zampillò nella notte.  
L'intera foresta parve vibrare, in preda ad un orgasmo, un'esplosione di vita.  
  
Sospiri, stanchezza, ma ancora desiderio.  
Carden cercò nuovamente Dante e i due si baciarono con passione.  
Dian, sotto di loro, fu per replicare che gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare a ricevere attenzioni, ma fu preceduto dai due.  
-I fumetti zozzi di chi?- gli sibilò Dante all'orecchio.  
-Direi che possiamo appianare le nostre divergenze.- fece allo stesso modo Carden.  
-Ora capisco com'è che andate così d'accordo!- protestò il guerriero della Terra -Siete uguali!- Continuò a fare scena giusto per sport, ma i suoi occhi, il suo corpo e i gesti che seguirono, rivelavano che di quella notte non ne aveva ancora abbastanza.  
La luna era ancora alta nel cielo, forse la magia, forse il piacere, non ne avrebbero avuto abbastanza fino al mattino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
